


Can I Have This Dance?

by damnwellworthit



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnwellworthit/pseuds/damnwellworthit
Summary: Can I Have This Dance? from HSM 3 but it's gay
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This scene should have been between Chad and Ryan because the parallels between I Don't Dance and Can I Have This Dance? would have been amazing... So simply I had to write it.

meet me on the roof

Ryan heard his phone buzz, and after reading the text, looked up. He walked toward the front doors of East High, spotting Chad on the roof, waving at him. Smiling, he looked at Sharpay.

“I need to go,” he said, grinning widely and giggling after. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say, Ry. This has detention written all over it”

“I’ll take the risk.” He winked at her in reply, and ran off.

“Have fun!”

It had taken a while for Sharpay to accept the fact that her brother was head over heels for Chad, and that Chad felt the same way about him. When she first found out about their baseball ‘thing’ and the events that came after, she was mortified. After months of threatening Chad that she’d make sure he never saw the light of day again if he hurt Ryan, she finally decided he wasn’t that bad of a guy and was glad Ryan finally had someone who made him so happy. Watching Ryan run off, she couldn’t help but smile.

Ryan smiled as he saw his boyfriend waiting for him as he came up onto the roof.

“So I need some help. Which one should I wear?”

“Mmmm, coming to me for fashion advice? You’re finally learning.” Ryan couldn’t help but grin.

“Well... I am dating the most fashionable guy at East High, and whatever you end up wearing is going to look amazing.” He paused for a moment, looking at him sincerely. “So I wanna look right.”

Taking the white one out of Chads hands, Ryan helped him put it on.

“This one. You look good in white.”

Blushing, Chad looked at his boyfriend. “I’ve never been to a dance, let alone a prom.”

“Well, neither have I. But I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else.” He looked up and melted into Chad’s chocolate brown eyes.

“I figured this might be a good start.” He pulled two tickets out of his pocket to show Ryan.

“I don’t want to go with anyone else either.”

Ryan looked at him fondly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Granted, I don’t dance.”

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, but I know you can! Come on... take your best shot. I’ll help.”

Ryan took Chad’s hand and led him down the steps.

“I’ve done my fair share of dancing. I think I know what I’m doing.”

Ryan pulled Chad in close placing his hand on his waist and gave him an assuring nod.

“Just follow me. I’ll lead, at least for now.” Ryan said, giving Chad a small giggle and wink.

Following Ryan’s lead, they began to waltz. It took a minute for Chad to get comfortable, but Ryan encouraged him.

“You’re doing great! Just look at me and take a breath.”

After a little while Chad began to feel comfortable enough to lead. It was moments like these, where he got to hold Ryan close while they talked and laughed, that he loved the most.

“Alright, I know you want to. Spin!”

Ryan let go of Chad’s one hand and spun into him, both of them giggling. Spinning back out, they stopped for a moment.

Bodies close, they gazed at each other. Touching their foreheads together and wrapping his arms around Chad’s neck, Ryan let out a little sigh. “I love you, Danforth.”

Smiling, they both leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t heated, but it was passionate even if it only lasted a few seconds. “Love you too, Evans.”

Almost as quickly as it began, the bell rang.


End file.
